


Dirty Diamondback

by Dwarva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarva/pseuds/Dwarva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored of their regular card games, Isabela decides to up the ante in the dirtiest way possible. Strip Wicked Grace is for the weak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Diamondback

It was the hottest Solace that Varric could remember ever plaguing Kirkwall. The Hanged Man was more fragrant than usual as the Lowtown residents seemed to heavily congregate in one of the few places that offered a break from the blazing afternoon sun.

Varric was especially glad of his suite at times like these where he didn’t have to knock elbows with the sweaty customers downstairs just to cool down with an watered down ale. Sure, it took Norah a bit longer to remember he was still up here and to offer him a drink but he was quite happy if it meant he could lounge out, wearing as little as possible in a futile effort to ward off the heat.

Unfortunately he didn’t have the suite to himself on this particular occasion; Isabela and Merrill had decided they didn’t want to slum it with the regulars either and were strewn across Varric’s bed, liberally wafting themselves with makeshift fans.

He didn’t think the pirate could actually wear less than she normally did, but today she’d kicked off her boots, loosened her corset and was lying spread eagle with her usual sense of modesty taking pride of place on Varric’s mattress. Merrill, on the other hand, was lying with her back on the bed, bum touching the wall and legs relaxing on the wall and stretched up towards the ceiling, her scarf lying on the floor and her chainmail under vestment hanging from Varric’s bedpost like a trophy. The two were breathing heavily and had abandoned any attempts at talking other than to occasionally moan and complain that the heat was unbearable.

As Varric wiped the latest beads of sweat from his neck he heard footsteps on the loose floorboards outside the room. The familiar sound of heavy boots stopped his back from twitching in alarm and he relaxed back into his chair as Hawke swung the door open, Anders and Fenris bickering quietly as they followed him. The dwarf held his hand up to the pair and shook his head.

“No. It’s too hot to complain about anything other than the damn weather so unless you’re discussing new ways to cool us all down I really don’t want to hear it.” His expression was serious as the three slid into chairs beside him at the table.

“Actually,” Anders began, “I do think I could help with that.” He tugged his staff from his back and swirled it gently, creating a large swirl of chilled air that hung above the table in a mist.

Isabela squawked and sat up from the bed, rushing towards Anders and perching her behind on the table in front of him. She threw her head back and arched her back, thrusting her chest into the cloud of icy wind and sighing deeply. As she felt the droplets of sweat on her neck sink into her skin, her throat thrummed a satisfied sound.

“Andraste’s tits Isabela, it’s just some cold air. No need to orgasm on the table.” He focused again on the cold wind and boosted its strength, cooling the air in the whole room.

Isabela smiled, her eyes still closed. “Why didn't you do that an hour ago kitten?”

Merrill sauntered over, her face suddenly relaxed, clearly enjoying Anders’ mini weather system. “I’ve never seen that one before actually. You’ll need to show it to me sometime!” she said, a little too excitedly for Anders’ liking. He nodded concomitantly and unbuttoned his own heavy coat, slinging it over the back of his chair.

The only one that was still in a state of full dress was Fenris who wearily looked over the others.  
“It’s hardly hot enough to necessitate magic.” Four sets of eyes narrowed at him in both disbelief and frustration. Isabela’s eyes were still closed in a dreamlike state as she ignored the others and basked in the cold air.

“We’re not used to Tevinter levels of heat here in Kirkwall. In fact, this is the first time I’ve ever known it to be this scorching.” Varric let his head fall back as he took in the cool air and let it gently tingle his exposed chest hair. “So thank the Maker that Blondie took some time to read a book and figure out how to shoot ice crystals from his staff.”

Hawke and Anders chuckled as Fenris rolled his eyes, clearly not willing to admit that they could benefit from the mage’s abilities. It was bad enough that he healed him in battle but using his powers for something as wanton as cooling the air? Entirely unnecessary. But even though the air had cooled considerably he took the opportunity to unbuckle his armour     .

“So,” Isabela smiled, “now we’re not melting into puddles of sweat on the carpet what’s the plan?”

“We’ve just come back from hunting bandits on the Wounded Coast so I’m not planning on doing anything for a few days at least.” Hawke kicked off his boots and stretched back in his chair. “A few days of kicking back and doing sweet bloody nothing sounds about perfect right now after the last few weeks.”

Isabela couldn’t argue with that. She understood that Hawke had been particularly run ragged recently but she’d been holed up in Kirkwall with not much to do other than play cards, visit the market with Merrill and run one, slightly suspicious arm wrestling competition that she wasn’t really looking to mention to the others.

“But I’m bored! Can’t we do something relaxing and fun?”

“We could play Wicked Grace?” Merrill suggested eagerly. Isabela sighed at the elf, smiling gently. She wasn’t sure why the young mage insisted on playing a game that she continued to lose, no matter how good or bad her hand seemed to be. Deep down Isabela suspected she was just so bloody grateful to have a group of friends to play with that she didn’t really care if she lost a silver or two in the process.

“Hmm…no. It feels like we’ve just played one big massive game of Wicked Grace for the last few months.” Merrill sat down and crossed her arms on the table, resting her head gently on top and smiling as the cold flurrying wind played with her braids. “Although,” Isabela began with a grin, “we could mix it up a little…”

The rest of the group groaned loudly, knowing exactly what was coming.

“Isabela we’re not playing Strip Wicked Grace again. All that happens is we all lose a sock or two and you end up naked as the day you were born and enjoying the breeze. Literally in this case!” Hawke smiled at her knowingly and leaned forward into her flirtatiously as she smiled back. She looked at Anders cautiously but he wasn’t showing any signs of jealousy. She made a mental note to use that to her advantage before shaking her head and clarifying her idea.

“I wasn’t thinking of Strip Wicked Grace. This time.” She grinned and Hawke couldn't help but smile back at her. “I was actually thinking of something new. Something that involves a lot of skill, deception and wiles...”

She looked around to see the others paying attention and subconsciously leaning in slightly closer at the thought of a game they hadn’t already played a hundred times. It wasn’t often a new diversion was suggested and they were all keen to hear what she was offering.

“Have any of you ever heard of Dirty Diamondback?”

The reactions around the table betrayed who was familiar with the game and who wasn’t. Varric threw his head back with a single hard laugh and Anders shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

“No.” Hawke replied, confused at the reaction of the others. “What is it about it that makes it particularly wicked…?” He was teasing her now but she didn’t care. She was too enraptured by the thought of the upcoming game to even feign annoyance. She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Well there are two sets of players. One set is playing the actual card game as normal, but the others are trying to distract them to the point of their losing.” She pulled her chair closer to the table and leaned into Hawke, Fenris and Merrill who were showing varying levels of comprehension.

Hawke sat back in his chair and clucked his tongue; he could see where this was going. “There are technically two winners. One on the card playing team whose job is to win the hand, the other is on the distracting team and wins by distracting their player enough that they lose first.”

Anders laughed. “Except Isabela is only telling one half of the rules.” He eyed her, an uncharacteristic bolt of laughter escaping his lips. “In Dirty Diamondback the players on the distracting team normally sit on the laps of the other team and use…nefarious methods in order to win.”

Fenris scoffed and muttered that he wasn’t going to take any part in it. Isabela nudged her chair closer to his and leaned closely into his ear, whispering something the others couldn’t quite make out. His expression didn’t falter but as she moved away Varric caught glimpse of her hand on his knee which helped confirm the gossip that had been flying about the pair the last few weeks. The elf relaxed his shoulders slightly and nodded.

“Fine.” He began, “what are the rules?”

Isabela laughed and raised her hands in a shrug. “Well there aren’t many. Basically you can use whatever methods you want in order to distract your counterpart, innocent or not.” She let her hand fall back into Fenris’ knee. “The only rules are that as the distractor you’re not allowed to interfere with their cards. You’re also not allowed to reveal their hand to the others or get off their lap at any point during the hand.” She crossed her arms across her breasts and leaned into her friends sitting around the table.

“So, who’s in?” They all muttered in reluctant agreement apart from Hawke who was clearly increasingly enjoying the thought and readily agreed.

“So how do we pick our partners?”

“Given the nature of the game it’s normally a given who will sit on whose lap. But for the sake of getting it all out in the open, Anders should probably distract Hawke, Merrill can be with Varric and I will try my very best to distract our elven warrior here.” She looked over at him with a glance that, had anyone else made it, would have seemed like a leer. But from Isabela it was just a look of knowing that betrayed more than a hint of primal lust. She wasn’t even trying to hide her excitement at the thought of sitting on Fenris’ lap at this point.

Even if she hadn’t been so keen, Anders and Hawke were together so separating them would have been somewhat bad mannered and there was no way Fenris would ever have agreed to having Merrill sit on his lap. So the teams were, as she’d said, pretty much a given.

 

It was clear early on in the first hand that Merrill had no idea what the aim of the game was. She sat diligently on Varric’s lap and he pulled a brotherly arm around her as she started asking questions about how she should distract him.

When the others were conspicuously silent she filled the gap with her own chatterings about an odd shelled creature she’d found the last time she was out at the Wounded Coast. Unfortunately her babblings were unheard to anyone other than Varric as both Anders and Isabela were getting into the swing of their newfound positions. They’d already gone a few rounds and what started off as a bit of a joke seemed to be getting slightly more serious.

 

  
“Fools down.” Varric offered as he placed three of his cards in the circle in the middle of the table. He looked up expectantly at the others, doing his best to ignore Merrill gabbing in his ear and noticed that the other two men playing were paying considerably less attention to the game than he was. Blocking Merrill out wasn’t exactly painless but clearly he had it easy compared to the pressures of having Anders or Isabela sitting on his lap.

From his position at the head of the table he couldn’t see what was going on with their hands as both players had their backs to him, occasionally turning their head and sneaking a look at the other. It became clear they were both using the actions of their rival other to spur them on.

Isabela was leaned into Fenris, as close as she could press their exposed skin without suffocating him with her breasts. Both his hands were grasping as his hand of cards but as she heaved her chest slyly towards his mouth in faux heavy breaths the elf’s face was getting closer and closer to her escaping cleavage. Soon after the game had begun she had loosened her corset even more, to the point that when Fenris looked at her straight on he could see the tops of her brown nipples about four inches away from his face. As soon as he realised this he turned his face to Hawke and made exaggerated attempts to look around the pirate to Varric.

He cleared his throat. “Sevens up and flip the deck.” As he finished his sentence he felt Isabela grind once against his lap. Even through his leggings he could feel she wasn’t wearing underwear and he had to resettle his hips to stop her directly sitting on top of his own…reaction. He cleared his throat so Varric would take notice to his request and leaned forward to pick up the cards that had been shuffled and deployed. As he did, he felt Isabela’s hand gently brush across his thigh and up to his hip where it settled and teased through his undershirt.

While there was no denying she was holding back, he did feel a flush across his stomach and he looked up at Hawke, more intent for him to play his own hand and give him something to focus on other than Isabela’s increasing wetness rutting against his growing erection.

But Hawke had his own problems. Anders hadn’t started off gently; clearly he was in it to win and it wasn’t the first time he’d been a participant in this game either. Not that the others could hear it over Merrill’s continued chatter but the slight crackling sound in the room was coming from the very tip of Anders’ fingers and it was trailing down the line of dark hair that started at Hawke’s navel and disappeared into his underclothes. Anders had decided that gently dragging just the tiniest bit of magic down his lover’s stomach was the best way to distract him. After all, it was usually what worked best in bed when he wanted to get him in the mood. As Anders’ finger moved downwards he had no objection to letting it gently dip into his lovers smallclothes and brush against the thick of hair above his stiffening cock. Hawke swallowed thickly and, without an announcement of his hand, brushed one of his cards into the middle and picked up another.

Shit, he thought, I meant to put the shield on the deck, not the seven.

Clearly Anders roaming hands were already getting the better of him and he blinked twice and took a breath, making an effort to ignore the touches of the mage. He looked over to Varric who was casually nodding, but paying no mind to Merrill’s new topic of conversation: griffons. As she spoke at a rate of knots about the winged beasts, Hawke could see that Varric was doing his best to just smile and nod but not actually engage her in conversation. But the elf was making that increasingly difficult with her own exaggerated hand gestures and wild head movements.

Eventually, as he made his second discard he responded that ‘yes he certainly should write another story about griffons because that first one was just one of Merrill’s favourites’. Hawke felt a tiny pang of jealousy. Not that he wasn’t enjoying his own mage’s attentions but it was clear from looking around the table that Varric was almost certainly going to win this game. Anders was using the lightening trick a little close to his arousal for the rogue’s comfort and Isabela couldn’t seem to sit still on Fenris’ lap. In fact it looked as though the elf was sweating more now than he had been before Anders’ little trick had cooled the room.

 

Varric would have disagreed if you’d asked him who was likely to win. He was staring at the numbers and images on his cards but every time he considered what Hawke or Fenris had already played and what it might mean for what was left in the deck, he could only recall for a moment before the elf on his lap interrupted his thoughts with a well-timed cackle or giggle. She looked down at him with doe eyes and an expectant glance.

Shit, he thought, she’s asked me something. Uh, what now?

“You’re right. Totally right.” He nodded and passed forward the first card from his hand onto the table as he reached across the elf’s legs. He betrayed a slight smile as he rested back against the chair and looked down at his own hand.

“Shit!” The others stopped their distractions for a moment and looked up at the dwarf’s expression. Hawke cracked a smile.

“Make a mistake Varric?” The dwarf was desperately looking from his own hand to the pile of discarded cards in the middle of the table as Merrill had finally ceased her musings about the extinct winged creatures.

As the game had progressed the card pile had grown increasingly haphazard but it was clear the top card showed Varric’s most recently shed card: the red queen. The most valuable card in the game. It effectively meant that Varric had no chance of winning now that she was no longer in play. He swallowed and looked up grimly at his elven partner.

“Congratulations Daisy. Looks like you won…” Merrill looked at the others, confused, and although there was a pause in the game where Anders hand stopped wandering and Isabela stopped moving against Fenris’ lap, it was obvious the game was far from over. In fact, after Varric pushed his chair back and propped Merrill on her feet on the floor next to the table, the other four looked at each other with a renewed sense of intent.

It was clear the game was now going to be taken very, very seriously to determine a winner. Varric felt the sudden shift in the room and took a step towards the door.

“Uh, it sounds like it’s got a lot quieter downstairs. Maybe we should leave the happy couples to finish off their game Merrill?”

She began to protest but Varric grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room and into the bustle of the patrons downstairs. The door closed behind the pair and the silence once again filled the room.

“So,” Hawke began, “looks like it’s just us now.”

Fenris opened his mouth to suggest they continue at a later time but as he did Isabela thrust her breasts towards his face and his words stopped in his throat as he looked up at her. But instead of her gaze being focused at the elf she looked directly across to the mage on Hawke’s lap, the smile not quite meeting her eyes.

“No more Captain Nice Pirate boys.”

 

 

The rest of the game had started off innocently enough. Well, as innocent as a game could get where the main goal was to sexually frustrate your partner to the point of distraction, thought Anders. Isabela had nudged herself slightly off Fenris’ arousal and had now begun gently flicking the most sensitive part of his ear with the tip of her tongue.

As the elf’s breathing became ragged he leaned across to exchange his cards but the pirate wasn’t going to let a little thing like that stop her. She moved with him and used her free hand that wasn’t stroking Fenris’ exposed collarbone to tug down her corset, revealing most of her breasts.

As she did she turned around towards Hawke and Anders and gave a knowing grin, sure of the fact that they both would be distracted by that particular view as well. It might not have necessarily been sporting given the rules of the game but she knew there was one thing it might do that would give her the advantage…

Fenris flinched as the men stared at Isabela’s breasts, lowered his cards onto the table and twisted her towards him, a tinge of jealousy clear in his face. All that did was make Isabela more intent to win and she took the opportunity of his distraction and guided his now free hand down towards her increasingly wet folds, roughly pushed her undergarments to one side and bucked at his touch as his fingers entered her. The elf groaned at her slickness and leaned into her chest as his fingers pushed inside her desperately. She was now playing to win and clearly the game had done as much for her as it had for him as her arousal got the better of her. She started to thrust her hips rhythmically against his hand. She groaned into his ear again and he almost dropped his cards, but as he stroked her and inserted a third finger, he stole a glance at his opponent who was watching every move and had clearly assumed the pirate captain’s impatience was his ticket to victory.

Hawke might have been unravelling at the touch of the mage but the lightening trick was clearly a time honoured tradition. One the rogue enjoyed, but one he might have become a little too accustomed to be undone by it. Anders noticed the smirk that appeared across Hawke’s face as Fenris’ cards lowered to the table, almost making them visible but the elf’s hands both stalled as he quickly picked them back up, laid them briefly on the table face down and pushed the left most card into the growing pile in the middle of the table with his one free hand.

Anders noticed that all during this Isabela didn’t stop rocking against Fenris’ other hand which was too far below the table to be seen. But he did have a very good idea what it might have been doing as Isabela’s face became dreamy and lost again as she made tiny moans into the otherwise silent room.

Anders decided if it had gone past the point of fair play he would also take matters into his own hands and moved his hands below the top line of Hawke’s underclothes that he’d previously been respecting. Hawke gasped with shock and arousal as he suddenly felt Anders hands wrapping around his already hard erection. The mage pumped him gently and looked him directly in the eyes, only pausing to rub his thumb downwards to the base of his cock and push slightly into the spot he knew his lover was particularly undone by. Hawke swallowed hard and closed his eyes, briefly unable to focus on anything other than the man thrusting him under the table, but soon opening his eyes with a new effort and dragging Fenris’ card from the pile and adding it to his own hand.

“Andraste’s…Grace…Fenris.” He paused and moaned the announcement of his cards under his breath as Anders’ hand quickened slightly and gripped just a little tighter. “Only…two more hands…and you’re done for…”

Anders buried his open mouth into Hawke’s neck and gently nipped at the flesh there; a bit of a dirty trick as he knew it was something that would almost certainly bring Hawke right to the edge but it seemed as though the unsaid rules the game held that were there for politer sensibilities had now been abandoned. Whether he could hold out longer than Fenris however was still up for debate.

Isabela could see Anders deftly pumping Hawke’s cock under the table and decided that she too was going to take things to the next level. She leaned across and quietly, but certainly not silently, began to whisper what she would do to Fenris the next time they were alone. At first Hawke was too distracted by his lovers attentions but as Isabela became more reckless he could hear exactly what she was breathing seductively to the elf.

“…run my tongue along the tip of your cock, tasting you, before pushing you into my mouth and fucking you hard with my throat.” At that Fenris let his head fall back and closed his eyes, his hand still firmly gripping onto his cards. At hearing this Hawke thrust himself into Anders hand, never taking his eyes off Fenris’ cards and hoping they would fall onto the floor, declaring him the winner. But he also had to tilt his head away from his lovers mouth before finally swallowing the dryness away in his mouth and muttering, almost angrily.

“Fenris..urgh..play your damned hand.” As he finished Anders pulled his mouth towards him into a kiss and he pushed his tongue into his lovers mouth, Hawke’s hand pulling into a fist and crushing the cards in the process.

Isabela could see that Hawke was near the edge and so decided to play her own, final hand. She reluctantly removed Fenris’ fingers from inside her, released his cock from his undergarments and pushed herself down onto him, crying out as she did. The elf apparently had more control than she and although he echoed her moan as she started to ride him, he kept a firm grip on his cards and kept them in his hand as he braced Isabela’s back as she rocked her hips against him mercilessly.

The game had been abandoned.

Anders’ mouth was fighting for dominance with Hawke’s as his fist moved up and down on the rogue’s thick cock and he rutted his own erection against the man’s hips . Isabela had thrown her head back, rocking on the elf as he took a nipple into his mouth and gripped it between his teeth. He thrust himself up into her and looked across to Hawke who was watching them intently, clearly enjoying the view as his own lover brought him closer to the brim.

In the end it was Isabela who came first, her groans getting louder and her thrusts getting harsher and more ragged until a sound came from her throat and she gave one final sharp snap of her hips onto Fenris’ cock. She felt her muscles tighten around him and the warm rush of pleasure rolling through her body and cried out again in release.

That was all it took for the elf to be pushed over the edge and he gripped his arm tighter around her back, finally dropping his cards as he felt himself come himself inside her, cursing in Tevinter as the rocks of orgasm took over.

Seeing the lovers climax together made Hawke drop his own cards, push himself up into Anders’ hand more violently and take his lovers erection into his hands. He felt himself throb as the familiar feeling of crushing pleasure overcame him and he spilled himself into Anders’ hand, flowing hot fluid over the mages knuckles. His lovers satisfied grin quickly replaced with the near grimace of pleasure that followed as Hawke’s desperate and uneven hand movements found him rutting up into his slickened fingers. Anders came quickly after Hawke’s touch, his arousal had been building slowly throughout the game and it only took a few moments of work for Anders himself to come with a loud moan, his own seed surging across the rogues palm and onto his leg. He collapsed into Hawke’s chest and panted heavily, only lifting his head to push his mouth against the man’s, gently nipping at his lower lip. His chest heaved as his breathing came in large gulps.

  
“Well,” Isabela grinned, still straddled on Fenris’ lap but having repositioned herself as not to cause the elf discomfort, “looks like I won.” She’d already clearly composed herself but Fenris behind her was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the realisation of what they’d done finally hit him. His cheeks pinked slightly as Hawke took a large gulp of air, his heart still beating fast with excitement.

  
“In a game like that Isabela, I’d say we all won….”

  
Anders and Hawke chuckled at one another as the pirate captain removed herself from Fenris’ lap and gently pulled his leggings up to cover what little modesty he could now claim to have. The men on the opposite side of the table also began to clothe themselves and had just about covered up when Varric knocked on the door.

“Uh, just wanted to know who won and if I might be able to grace my own bedroom any time soon?”

Fenris’ blush deepened as the others smiled. They were never going to be able to play a game of cards without smirking again.

“Funny,” Isabela began, “I’m yet to play a game that doesn’t end that way…”

Varric must have heard because he quickly shouted through the door that he wanted them to clean the place up before he used the room again.


End file.
